Through the eyes of a child
by Meagana
Summary: AU The entire series seen through of Michael and Claudia Joy's, Precocious, Intelligent, Observant and hardly ordinary youngest daughter Allison.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Eyes of a Child.**

 **Through the Eyes of a Child.**

 **Author's Note: Yes, this is very similar to an Army Wives Story I had already posted but I ruined it by overthinking the child in an adult body, and making it a SG1 crossover, letting it get too weird. In this story No one will know she used to be someone else, or that they there was a time she wasn't there. Not even her. As such the Holden's House will now have four bedrooms instead of three. She will be more precocious, intelligent, and observant, and somehow know things she didn't actually learn but she won't be an adult in a child's body. Also note, because I think the Second TJ is better in this fic he was always TJ and because the first Emmalin didn't get enough screen time for me to know her personality the second Emmalin will always be Emmalin. Just go with it. I've read fan fics where they change the characters' genders, sexualities, or turn them into where werewolves, having an actor who played a character start playing them sooner than later is not asking too much. Also I do not own Army Wives. If I did, and they had to kill off Jeremy (I would have preferred he Lived go through OCS and married to a Dr. Tonya with a couple of kids but if the actor left the show oh, well) Tonya definitely should have been pregnant with his child, and I would have made there been some report of Claudia Joy doing one final act of kindness, something so very Claudia Joy before she died. I think the show lost an opportunity to do so. I also think they should have showed Gloria's answer because the producers were fooling themselves if they thought Lifetime was going to keep the show running another season. Lifetime shows rarely last more than 3 to 5 seasons and this lasted 7, and its two main leads were already gone. Also any Opinions stated by Allison in her mind rants or spoken allowed or by any other characters may or may not be my own views, but it's just a piece of fan fiction so you probably should get hung up on it. And that's the end of my spiel enjoy _through the eyes of a Child._ **

I woke up it was early on a Saturday June 2nd, today Mom is throwing a Wives only Tea for enlisted and Officer's Wives, it's this afternoon. Daddy is taking me out on adventure he didn't tell me where. Emmalin is going to her friends. Last Saturday was the Ball was last weekend to celebrate the promotion of General Butt kisser, I would never call him that out loud My parents would probably send me to my room, and tell me not to use my computer, my CD Player or any of my toys. And I would listen, because they're my parents and they taught me better than to disobey them especially when I'm already being punished. At least I'm pretty sure that's what they would do. I'm not about to risk it. Especially if the punishment could be worse. Once you become an Officer, the army is 70% duty, Honor, and Country, the rest is politics and perception. And good deal of the time the politics and Perception comes first. At least for the wives and children of officers, and it becomes more important the higher the officer's rank, and the competition gets more cutthroat, or that could just be Lenore Baker and her unique brand of crazy, I'm not entirely sure. I'd like to believe most Colonels up for promotion to Major General don't have Wives that conniving, Manipulative and vicious. That most people who serve as high ranking officers in the army and their wives are honorable people. But I only have Lenore Baker to go by, and she's enough.

After shaking my head at these thoughts, I turn on my computer, and check the weather for the day. My computer has all kinds of blocks on it. But I can check the weather, and access a few kid-friendly sites. Low 65, High 78. Bright and Sunny, mild breeze. Humidity 30%. I lay out My Lavender underwear/Undershirt set with the Purple Stripes, My Purple Socks, My Long Jean Shorts, and My Purple t-shirt, with the flowers, and the butterflies, I get undressed and put on my Bathrobe, and grab a towel from the hallway closet. I enter the kid's bathroom, and after doing everything I have to do. I leave with a clean body smelling of Vanilla and Almond, washed, brushed out and damp hair with the scent of Vanilla, minty fresh breath, and an empty bladder, I headed back to my room, hang up my bathrobe, and quickly get dressed, also putting on my Purple and Blue Nikes. Since I only Wear Purple, or Blue, and sometimes Oliver and tan, I have these a pair of white KEDs, Mary Janes, closed up dress shoes, All purpose, a Pair of Hiking Boots, a pair All weather Boots, and a pair all black Converse, and a pair of leather moccasin slippers from L.L Bean. I sat on the bed, and brushed out my hair again, and braided it trying to remember where I learned to braid. I shrug it off. I'd seen My Mother, and sisters do it hundreds maybe thousands of times. The only real question is how I knew I'd be able to do it. I guess it's just one of those things. I looked at the clock it was almost time to go down for breakfast. I checked on My Bunny Rabbit, He lived in a cage on a side table in my room. His name was major, just major. I was 4 when I got him and not very original. It least I didn't name him something like Bugs, or Fluffy. And he cage was clean and he had enough bedding. I'd probably have to clean his cage tomorrow, but I'd give fresh water and vegetables after breakfast. I also needed to write to Flash. Flash was a US Army Corporal, Named Wallace West from Chicago. Who was currently serving a tour in Afghanistan with one of Fort Marshall's Infantry Divisions; it was obvious why they called him Flash. He shared the name with the third DC Superhero to be called the FLASH Wally West. Actually his full name was Wallace William West III. He was a nice guy. I went down to breakfast. There was a large bowl of summer fruit salad, a plate of wheat toast, different kinds of Jam, Juice, and Milk on the table, a large Pan filled with Scrambled eggs, a serving dish filled with pancakes, a small ceramic jug filled with syrup. Mom didn't usually do all this on Saturdays, this was a Sunday thing, to entice Emmalin, Amanda and me to cooperate and attend church. It's not a mandatory thing as far as the army is concerned but it's an image thing. The gossip would be flying. And for the sake of appearances, the family really needs to attend one of the churches on post, every week. My sisters understand the sacrifices needed for a military family usually do what needs to be done, but early on a Sunday would usually rather sleep. And as for me, sitting still and listening to adults talk for long periods of time is boring what kid my age would want to do that. Even if I do have the option to go to the children's church which is more like a Sunday school, and we do activities and sing, and sometimes there's candy. Nursery is where you go until your 5, and from 5 to 10, Children's church is an option. Once you're 10 you're supposed to sit still and go to services, but once you're 14 you can volunteer in the nursery, and once you're 18, you can volunteer in Children's church. I definitely don't feel like going to the Big People's church this week. I sit down. I put Scrambled eggs, and a pancake on my plate, and some fruit. I put syrup on my pancake. I fill my glass with milk. And I start eating. Mom is the room.

"Honey you should have asked me to help you."

"Where are Daddy and Emmalin?"

"Your father had to take a call he'll be right in, and your sister should be right down."

"Okay. I need to feed Major after Breakfast, I need the Hay, the Lettuce and cabbage, pellets, and fresh water."

"I'll help you sweetheart." She said.

"I am also going to write Flash, sometime today or tomorrow and mail it Monday.

"That's good, honey the soldiers like having letters to read."

"Flash does, he says when the desert is busy, it's like you have to do 12 things at once, and look in every direction at the same time and there's stuff coming at you and people to protect, but when it's quiet, when you're waiting, it's just a boring, lonely place full of nothing to do, and thoughts you're trying your best not think about."

"Sounds like you're getting to know him very well."

"Yeah, you know he wants to go to college, and OCS, and then go to law School, and join JAG."

"Really?"

"Yeah, He had planned to just do a three year stint and pay for college, since his Grandfather served in Korea and then went to college on the GI Bill and became a Pharmacist, but he ended up loving the Army. Now he wants to make it his career." As I was talking my dad walked in.

"That happens to a lot of Soldiers who join. They plan on staying only for a few years to get money to pay for college, but end up making a lifetime commitment to the Army."

"Who were you talking about?"

"Allie's Pen pal. Corporal Wallace West III."

"Right, well if that's what he really wants, he actually needs to speak to someone, the army has personnel whose job it is to help Soldiers reach their full potential, and make the most of themselves. I'll put the business cards in your next letter.

"I'm writing him this weekend and mailing it on Monday."

"Alright, I'll get them later, I have some in my office."

"What are we doing this afternoon while Mom has one of her Merry Wives of Marshall Afternoon Gossip and Judgment fests?"

Mom Scolded. "Allison Michelle!"

"Sorry." I wasn't but my tone said I was. My eyes of course didn't, but My Mom was placated. Since when do I know the word placated? Television I guess. Yeah television. My dad was amused I could tell by his eyes, but the rest of his face was stone cold solider face.

"I'm going to take you, to lunch at the Malt Shop at Noon, then to see Shrek the Third. Then we're going to go Mini-golfing, and then to that Arcade with all the classic arcade games, and all the antique coin operated Machines from early 20th and late 19th centuries, **Arcade Sanctuary**. Then we'll pick up some Chinese for Everyone and bring it home."

"Cool, I've got to change my pants."

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

"Theatres, always crank up the AC, a T-shirt is fine, but I'll freeze in shorts. I need to put on a pair of regular Jeans." I went to stand up.

"Finish your breakfast and then feed Major first." Mom said.

"Yes, Ma'am." I had breakfast. I fed Major, and changed my pants, and Put my sneakers back on slipping them on with having untied or retie them. I went to get the hey and pellets from the garage, and cut up some lettuce and cabbage for him, and also get a bottle of water so I can pour it into his Ceramic water bowl, and not have to take it out of his cage. It took about half an hour to accomplish my tasks. Mom wouldn't let me cut up the leafy vegetables for him, and insisted on doing it herself, and had daddy help me carry everything up, but I did everything else myself. Once I had him fed. I had some time before we were going to leave hours. So I wrote Flash on my personalized AMH Stationary I got for Christmas thankfully it wasn't one where one of the letters is gigantically huge compared to the other three and you can't tell which is supposed to be the last and which is supposed to be the middle initial. I used a Purple Gel Pen, but addressed the Envelop in Black. I asked dad for the cards. I slipped them in, and Put the correct stamps on it, and put it in the mailbox and put the flag up. The mail was delivered and picked up if the flag was up of course at 9:30 every morning but Sundays. It was only 8:30. Chloe waved at me, and came over to talk to me. Chloe lived with her Aunt and Uncle. I never found out why that was, because her parents are still alive, and they don't serve in the military. I figure it's better not to ask. Her Uncle is a Major and a trauma surgeon at Mercer, and her Aunt makes Victorian and Steam punk Cosplay Costumes and sells them on Etsy, She's also the Go to Seamstress on the base if you need something altered, hemmed, or repaired and makes the costumes every church or school play, She's also a member of FRG, PTA and an active, supportive Army wife.

"Hi, Chloe."

"We're going on Vacation for the last two weeks of July, there's a Steam Punk Summer ball in Baltimore. And Auntie and Doc are going to take me." She called her Aunt and Uncle Auntie, and Doc. "I get to dress up, and they'll be dancing, and Kenpo demonstrations, and all kinds of things."

"That's great Chloe."

"We're also going to see all the Museums in DC, and visit, the Lincoln Memorial and Arlington."

"Sounds like fun." It did, but I didn't want to do to DC in July. DC in July was just as bad as Charleston in July. All that concrete, glass and buildings, it made it hotter somehow. I don't know how I knew that. Besides that when we're in Charleston we spend most of the time in Air conditioned buildings, and cars, we don't spend it walking around in the heat. Well I do. I know the soldiers don't. That they not only walk around in the heat. They run and march and they're not wearing shorts and a T-Shirt, but are wearing full gear, and 50 pound pack. There is no way I'm joining the army, Navy, Marines, Air Force, or Coast Guard. I might marry into it if I meet the right person, but there is no way I'm serving myself. I'm not marching, I'm not wearing a uniform. I'm not saluting. I'm not shipping out for long periods away from my family, never knowing when I can call or come home, risking my life and serious permanent Injury. I respect my mother, and Uncle Frank, and Colonel B, Flash, and Major Howard, Chloe's Uncle, and all the others who serve their country, but I can't image doing it myself. It's too scary.

"It will be. I'll see you later, I have to find Godiva." Godiva is her cat. She's always running away. I don't know why she bothers looking anywhere, the stupid cat always ends up in the same place stuck in the oak tree in her backyard. I went in the house.

"Hey Kiddo, saw you talking to Chloe?"

"They're going to a Steam punk ball, the last week in July, I don't know how Dr. and Mrs. Howard aren't the targets of gossip more often they are so weird."

He chuckles. "Because they don't do anything scandalous, they just have an unusual hobby for a military family, and once it made the rounds the first time then everyone just accepted that like to get together with other a bunch other people once a month dress up like Victorian time travelers and play pretend there was nothing new to gossip about. It's not something I would want to do, or most Soldiers I know, but there's nothing wrong with it, it's just an escape from the pressures and realities they have to face in their lives. It's no different than people who play Dungeons and Dragons or do Civil War Reenactments."

"I guess. Can you go get Godiva out of their Oak tree, she ran away again, and Dr. Howard is…." He was short there was no getting around that. I mean he wasn't a little person or anything but he was only 5'5, or 5'6. She's not sure they'd want him if he tried out for the non-Medical part of the army. But he is a brilliant Trauma Surgeon.

"Sure, Allie. I'll go over there right now and get her." Daddy went and got Godiva out of her tree, and then came back. It came time to go out We went to the Diner and Got Big Thick Juicy Cheese Burgers with the Works on it, Greasy, crispy salty fries that were so hot and perfect they didn't need anything on them, and Chocolate Shakes. Then we went to See Shrek the Third which was full of messed up versions of fairy tale characters, pop culture references, and all kinds of Jokes some she got some she didn't, they didn't eat anything at the movies, they just bought a soda each, She got Sprite, and he got Coke. Then they went to the bathroom and left the theater, they played Mini golf, and had a wonderful time. I won, but I'm pretty sure he let me. Than we ordered Chinese on his cell phone and picked it up, and Emmalin was home, and Mom wasn't. Emmalin told us that Mom called and said she'd be late. But didn't give an explanation. We ate the Chinese put hers and the leftovers in Rubbermaid containers, and plastic Ziploc bags and placed it in the fridge. Then threw out the trash and cleaned up the kitchen. By then it was 7:00. Just as we finished cleaning up, the door opened.

"I'm Home and I brought guests." Mom called from the front door. We went to great them. Mom came in with Aunt Denise, two women Mrs. Moran, and Mrs. LeBlanc? Dr. Burton and two black babies but Mrs. Moran was pregnant. I wondered what was going on. But didn't get to find out. At least they think I couldn't. As soon as they set her up in Amanda's room. I listened through the wall, with my listening head phones. Great for Eavesdropping. And it's amazing what you can buy in a Charlotte Mall, when your Sister gives you 20 bucks and tells you to get lost. Apparently the twins weren't hers she was a paid Surrogate and the parents are out of town. She needs this kept quiet her family was in dept. Oh, Mom is going to help her. Of course. Dad doesn't like it. I wouldn't either. But I understand Mrs. Moran's point of view too. I better put this away. It was 7:30. My bedtime is officially 8:30. But the time line goes like this at 8:00, Mom or Dad will come in and tell me to start getting ready for bed, and then at around 8:10, they'll read to me, until about 8:40, and then after Goodnights and kisses, the lights go out at 8:45. So my bedtime is really 8:45. Because that's when the lights get turned off and I have to go to sleep. Right now we're reading the Sherlock Holmes the Compete Novels and Stories Volume I. We are still on the Study in Scarlet. We just started it. I don't read it on my own. On my own I'm reading Matilda. It amazes me that Miss Trunchbull got away with that kind of behavior. She would be up on charges in days in the real world, and so would the Wormwoods, besides the fraudulent and stolen car dealings. But then So Would the Dursley's in Harry Potter, and Dumbledore, leaving a baby on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November? Even if he wasn't a manipulative crazy old goat which I think he was if you go over his actions, would it have killed him to ring the bell and talk to the Dursley's in person? And how hard would it have been to use his influence to get Sirius a trial? The first 12 years is bad enough because he let someone he thought guilty rot in an inhumane prison without due process but after he escaped, he couldn't arrange it. I'm sorry it just makes me mad. I definitely think Dumbledore was just as evil as Voldemort and probably caused Voldemort to happen in the first place. Wow, I wandered off topic, and since when did I think about how Manipulative Dumbledore was. Wasn't he a good guy? I used to think that. But going over everything that happened, everything I read I agree with my thoughts wherever they came from. I look at the clock 7:45. I might as well start getting ready early. I change into my Blue Pajama Shorts with bright yellow polka dots, and my matching Bright Yellow pajama shirt. I put my clothes in the hamper. I still wear my underclothes, and My Socks, not that they match. I put on my bathrobe and go into the bathrobe, I did what I had to do, leaving the bathroom, with clean face and hands, minty breath, and having gone to the bathroom. In the hall. I see, Aunt Denise, Mrs. LeBlanc, and Dr. Burton has left. "Daddy?"

"Hey, Sweetheart, You're ready for bed early."

"I thought we could read longer tonight."

"Sure, I'll be right there, go get in bed." I did, and he came in less than five minutes later and picked up Sherlock and began reading. He read through the Case in Scarlet and into the Next Story, and continued reading until 8:40, and then it was time for bed. He kissed me Goodnight, my Mom came in and kissed me goodnight, my Mom set my alarm, and handed me my sleep mask. Unlike Most 7 year olds, I can't sleep unless it is completely and utterly dark. Mom turned on my CD player which would Play Soothing Ocean Sounds and Yoga relation music. My Mom has the same CD. She won't put it on repeat it will play for two hours and then turn off. I wonder about the babies in Amanda's room. And About Mrs. LeBlanc, and about what's up with Mrs. Baker. And was that a bruise on Aunt Denise when she came in? Weird. My thoughts start to slow down and I drift to sleep. The thoughts of the day melting away. The mysteries will all be there tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **AN: I do not own Army Wives. I am just borrowing them. I do own Allie Holden, and additions to the plot. Now to the reasons she calls Denise and Frank Aunt and Uncle while her sisters do now, they're her Godparents. And she calls, and as for Joan and Roland She calls them Dr. and Colonel B, out of affection, because they are in their parents social circle, and she knows them somewhat, she doesn't shorten anyone else's last name. Until she gets to know Roxy and Pamela and then she'll do the same with them. Oh, it was hard to guess the kids ages, so TJ and Katie is in Allie's class the first grade in the first season, and Lucas is in the Kindergarten, Finn is in Pre-Kindergarten but is already 5, Emmalin is in the 9th grade, and Jeremy and Amanda are in the 12th grade, about to graduate. There was a bit of Dispute whether the show was based in Charleston, South Carolina, or Charlotte, North Carolina. Most people believe its South Carolina, and all references so far in the first season are to Charleston, I probably made a mistake. So I'm now placing the placing the base in Charleston. And changed the first chapter to reflect that.**

The babies were still here. Mrs. Moran was gone, she had left on Sunday, I helped Mom take care of them after church. But the babies were still here. It was weird. Mom was taking care of them, along with all the other thousands of things she did. Supposedly they were leaving today. Mrs. Howard and Mom switched off driving me and Chloe to school, it was Mrs. Howard's turn, so I would walk over to Chloe's house after breakfast. Mom still made me lunch, it was in my Purple Paisley insulated lunch box. I ate my Cinnamon raisin and Walnut Oatmeal it was the only way I'd eat it oatmeal, and Mom was nice enough to make that way for me, unless she was in a hurry then she just gave me the oatmeal and crushes walnut pieces, cinnamon and raisins and let me do it myself like she did today. I also drank my Chocolate Milk. And checked on major he had plenty of everything but water so I just filled up his ceramic dish which had his name painted on it, and grabbed my backpack, lunch box, and called out goodbye to everyone. I went across the street. Mrs. Howard was standing next to her Jeep Cherokee.

"Hi, Mrs. Howard."

"Hello, Allie dear, Chloe will be right out, she's in the bathroom." Chloe had the tiniest bladder ever it was notorious. She had to go all the time. I wondered if she had that thing I heard about on the TV commercial overactive bladder. After Chloe got in the car we drove to Marshall Elementary School. Marshall Elementary had 4 Pre-Kindergarten Classes which had am and pm classes, 8 Kindergarten classes which were full day, 8 classes of grades 1 through 4, As well Art, Music, Computer classrooms, a Library, Auditorium, cafeteria, and a gym. Each of the Pre-Kindergarten, Kindergarten and first grade classes had and Aid, and most days we had a parent volunteer. The older classes didn't have an Aid, but the second through fourth grade classes sometimes had parent volunteers, but the higher the grade the less often they had them. Mrs. Gleason was our teacher. She was a twentysomething tall, thin women with short red hair, and sparkling green eyes, who dressed very cool like something out of a black and white sitcom. She even wore pearls and a Broach. She's married to a PFC, they don't have children yet but they're both nice. But met them both a few times, and I've seen her at FRG meetings My mother's done. The classroom was arranged so that there were four students at each table. At our table was, Me, Chloe, Katie Moran, and Gabrielle Dupree, Gabrielle's dad is a First Lieutenant under Colonel B, and her Mom is a Civilian but worked in the IT department on the base. Gabrielle's father Half White and Half African American from New Orleans, and her Mother was Half Japanese and Half Latina from Los Angeles. She's very exotic and beautiful looking, she can definitely be a model when she grows up. Of course she wants to Solider just like her daddy.

"Hey, Katie, hey, Gabrielle."

"Hi, Allie." Katie said. "Bon Jour." Gabrielle said. Gabrielle spoke French at the weirdest times. She didn't have an accent like her dad did. But French words or times entire sentences just popped in every once in a while.

"My Mommy had the babies. I'm going to meet them soon." Katie said.

Oh, Crap. Mom made me give my word not to tell. I can't go back on my word. But she's expecting to meet her new little brothers or sisters. I have to tell her, or she's going to slam head first into a wall, but I gave my word I can't tell. It's one of the most important rules daddy taught me. Why did they have to tell me anything, now I have to keep this from my friend.

"Alright class, everyone quiet down." Mrs. Gleason saved me from saying anything. "First thing I'm going to do is take roll, and then we're going to be, talking about our project this week.' She took attendance the project was where we made Cards for wounded or recovering soldiers. But first we do Math worksheets and got one for homework tonight, and then Social Studies Worksheets, Which are about the Geography of Charlotte, North Carolina, Which is where the base is located. Next She hands out the Spelling Sheet Which has 12 words on it. She, he, his, hers, up, down, under, over, in, out, me you. We had to write them five times each correctly, tonight and Wednesday write them each in a sentence and Friday there'd be a test on them. One I always passed. I got bored a lot in school. I had Regular Dixon Ticonderoga #2 pencils, but instead yellow, they were neon colored, even though they were regular graphite pencils, and they had animal eraser tops, the one I was using today was a Koala. But I still had my trusty, standard Pink Pearl to do the real erasing. I wish I could use my Pilots here. I have Pilot G2 07 in over twenty colors. That I use for writing letters, and writing in general. I also have the good prism colored pencils and other art supplies for drawing. I send Uncle Frank, and Daddy letters whenever they're away. And I sent Colonel B Christmas Cards when she was away too. She wasn't close enough to send letters the rest of the time too, but At Christmas everyone deserves a card. I sent out over 600 letters this past year, and that was just me personally. Mommy and daddy approved of what I was doing sending cards to soldiers in Afghanistan and Iraq, and got me lists of where to send them, and as many stamps, cards and envelopes as I needed. After spelling, we had Music. We went to the music room, with Miss James, who was a lovely Mocha skinned woman with a red-afro, who dressed like a hippie. She had grown up an Army Brat herself, and moved to Charlotte to take care of her aging grandmother Miss Delilah. Who was a Jazz singer a long time ago, and who she's brought in to sing for us. We sang songs, while she played the piano. And I asked when Miss Delilah would come back and she said probably next year, she's gone to visit her sister. I nodded and the class was over we went back to our classroom and got our lunch boxes, and our backpacks, and lined up, in two lines one for boys and one for girls, and marched to the lunch room. I sat with Katie, Gabrielle, and Chloe, and I ate My Honey Turkey, Swiss, Lettuce, and tomato sandwich on Whole Wheat bread, with Dijon mustard and Mayo. I also had Raisins, Carrots, and Oatmeal, Raisin and Walnut cookies. After lunch we had recess, I played tag, and swung on the swings, and then we came inside. We made the cards for the Soldiers and that took a lot more time than I thought it would. Then we got read a story, and then we talked about the water cycle. And we got a worksheet for homework. I put all my worksheets in my homework folder. It was Purple and Silver Star Folder. School was dismissed and we all got our things and lined up, we marched out of the school, and where the parents picked us up. My Mom was there instead of Mrs. Howard, and Chloe and I went to the car. We both got in the back.

"Hi, girls. Chloe your Aunt's car broke down, so she's having it fixed, you're coming over our house until she can come get you."

"Alright Mrs. Holden, thank you." We went to our house, since Mom allowed Chloe there, I assumed the babies were gone. We did our homework at the kitchen table. And had Oatmeal raisin walnut cookies and milk. Then we decided to play outside. I had a big plastic storage bin of games and toys for outside. And we decided to play Animal Croquet, I had a wooden croquet set shaped like animals that didn't dig into the grass which was a birthday gift from Aunt Denise, Uncle Frank, and Jeremy. Which took up most of the afternoon until Mrs. Holden came. We had to put on Sun block before we went outside, but we had a lot of fun.

"Chloe, your Aunt's here." Mrs. Howard came in.

"Hey, Demi, we need to go. Your Uncle is mentoring a two new Captains, who just left medical school and they're coming over for dinner. So we need to stop at the PX. I'll even let you pick out dessert."

"Thanks Auntie." Chloe smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Claudia Joy." She said.

"It wasn't a problem, Erin. Is everything alright with your Jeep?"

"It's fine, the mechanic said it would last another six months to ten months, before I absolutely had to replace it, My parents bought for a college graduation present with them gone I'm a little reluctant to get rid of it, but I've known I've needed a new car for over a year. We're going to replace it now, and hope it lasts a little longer, Do you think Emmalin would be up to earning a little extra money after church on Sunday? We need someone to babysit while we go car shopping. Tom doesn't think we should take Chloe with us"

Mommy laughed. "I'm sure she'd be delighted."

"We should get going, come on, Demi. Thanks again, Claudia Joy."

"Bye Erin." Mommy said.

"Bye Mrs. Howard, Chloe."

"Bye."

"Why don't you clean up the backyard, and then you can help me with dinner."

"Okay." I did help with dinner, and then Emmalin and Daddy came home. We talked at dinner, and then after dinner, Daddy played chess with me. Then I got ready for bed early and he read extra to me from Sherlock, and it was time for bed.

The rest of the week went quickly, and it was Friday, again. Mrs. Gleason had given me a note, for my parents. She always gave notes to parents on stationary. Mommy picked me and Chloe up today. When we got home, Chloe went home, we didn't have any homework. When Never did on Fridays. But school was over in about two weeks. I gave her the note. It was in a high quality envelope. She opened it.

"What does it say?"

"We need to wait for your father. Why don't you write a letter to your Uncle Frank?"

I nodded. And went upstairs to write a letter to My Godfather, I wrote it using my stationary Set, and My Olive Green Pen. I told him about the last week, and How Much I missed him, and wished him safety and a quick return home, and I put in a drawing of him in Uniform. I gave it Mom, and she addressed it, and put the right amount of stamps on it, and then I put it in the mail box. Then it was time to make dinner, Mom was making Italian Spaghetti and Meatballs with Garlic bread, and I helped.. Eventually dad came home, and Emmalin and all four of us ate dinner. And then after dinner. Mommy read the note, with me and daddy.

She read it out loud. "Dear Colonel and Mrs. Holden, Allison is a very gifted Student and Might benefit from being tested for her intelligence and perhaps, going to a gifted school. I'm not sure we can offer her everything she needs her at Mercer though she completes her work completely, and is very well behaved, she is often bored, and completes her work before anyone else. The next day, I hung out with Chloe, and Sunday I went to church, most of the week went by quickly, and Amanda came home early heard it was because she was arrested, but they didn't fight in front of me. and Amanda and Emmalin were always good big sisters to me. School ended, and Then Uncle Frank's Helicopter crashed, and Aunt Denise was very sad. She was acting weird around Jeremy. I would go over and sit with her and Jeremy, because Mommy said I was the best person. Then Mommy got held hostage by a crazy solider guy, and then shot him dead. And we talked to the gifted schools in Charleston and we put the applications in. Then Uncle Frank was found and the fourth of July happened and I was forced to sing, dressed up like a patriot. Then Uncle Frank came home, and he was a little busted up. But I made him Oatmeal Raisin Walnut cookies, Me and Mommy, and put them in a fancy tin.

"Thank You, Allie, it was very thoughtful of you." He said with a smile. Me and Mommy usually send daddy Raisin Walnut cookies.

"Your Welcome Uncle Frank, Oatmeal Raisin Walnut Cookies, are my favorite and Mommy helped me make them just for you. I thought of getting you something else, but Mommy said you'd appreciate cookies much more than a some flowers, but I wasn't thinking flowers I was thinking Belgian chocolates."

"The Cookies are just fine, Allie, and Much appreciated." A few days later. Jeremy was gone, and no one would tell me why. I was starting the application process for a few different gifted schools in Charlotte. There were only three ones to really consider. I would be going to one of them, as a second grader. Only Fordham Academy, and Charlotte School for the gifted admissions were open during the summer. So those were the ones I would most likely go to. The third option Butterfield Academy's academics were of the highest standard in the state, and I would probably do best there academically, but it was definitely not a place that easily accepted people connected to the military, and I would probably be bullied the administration mentioned when I applied at the beginning of the summer.

Then me, Dad, and Emmalin went on a Hunting, fishing, and camping trip, that I was very excited about. I sat in the middle of the truck the whole way, and dad played country music, and classic rock and we sang along.

Aunt Denise, started to being a Nurse at the hospital. We had a lot of fun on the trip, and I caught some fish, and dad wouldn't let me use the rifle though, and I had my camera and took plenty of pictures, and we finished volume I of Sherlock, and started volume II, and it was a great trip. Than we came home. and it was decided I would go to Fordham. Then we finished through everything and I was accepted. They send a supply list and everything. Jeremy was at Boot camp, and I sent him a letter, he is my god-brother after all. Inside was one of the four leaf clover coins I bought more than a dozen of, at the novelty store in Charleston last summer. I already gave one to Daddy, Uncle Frank, and sent one to Flash, I gave one to Amanda when she went away to school, and I carry one. And told him to take care of himself. General baker got sick, and Daddy might be base commander now, things are really happening quickly. It's August already. Soon, Amanda will be going to see him, Mrs. White stayed with us she didn't stay for long, she made headlines, and Daddy is made her leave. There was a rose garden ceremony and she went but she still testified in front of congress I don't understand why everything is so complicated. She just wants to know the truth. And no one will tell her. But I keep my mouth shut because I want to keep the peace, and not make daddy or mommy mad. Now the Greyson's are here, Admiral and Mrs. Greyson I couldn't go the party I was upstairs in my room but the vents were made for listening, Amanda taught me that. I don't think Emmalin knows.

Rumors, start spreading around about Mommy, and Daddy, and Amanda not being daddy's that's ridiculous of course, of course she's Daddy's, just look at the time line of their wedding. She was born 12 months after they were married, not 9. Of course she's daddy's. babies are in their Mommy's tummy for 9 months, with God's blessing the daddy's love for the mommy puts the baby in the Mommy's tummy, and the baby grows inside the mommy for 9 months and when the baby decides it's ready to come out and lets the mommy know and she goes to the hospital and is born, they were married for 3 months when Amanda was put in Mommy's tummy.

Katie's Mom got her own radio show, she's funny, and Dad's going to be General now. And Amanda is going to go away to school. And I'm going to go to Fordham. But something happened last night, some kind of attack, the base is on lockdown and I don't know where Mom and Amanda are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **I do not own Army Wives. I do own Allie Holden, the OCs, and Allie's Point of View, and plot twists. And Chapter three is where We're getting into Season two. Slight correction Emmalin was a Freshman and 15 and a half years old during the first season. And had a Learner's Permit, and is now going into her Sophomore year. And I know in the canon Army Wives Claudia Joy was a little more avoidant than in my fic, but I think if she had a 7 year old instead of just Emmalin she would probably deal with her grief by smothering and babying her.**

Mommy and Amanda are in the hospital. Nobody will tell me anything. I get to see Mom, and Amanda, Amanda isn't doing well. She might die, Mom just won't wake up. I refuse to leave. I throw an actual tantrum. I haven't thrown an actual tantrum since I can remember so it had to be back when I was a toddler. But I won't leave. The doctors put a cot in Mom's room, for me. So I can wait with her. I just draw pictures, and write in my notebooks, and listen to my CD Player. I listen to the mixed CD Amanda made for me over and over again. She made introductions to each song, I can hear her voice. And sit quietly, on my cot, next to Mom's Bed, and don't talk. I'm told when Amanda dies. I can't cry. Lonestar's I'm already there comes on. I want to cry, but I can't. It's like something is blocked inside me. I should probably share this CD with Mom, and dad, her voice, the music. But I'm not sure I can.

Eventually Mom gets released Home, and Emmalin comes home from camp, when we're planning the funeral. I hand Dad a copy of the CD I burned, on my computer.

"Amanda made this for me, it's a mixed CD, she introduced each song…She made it before she went to school, She wanted me not to miss her so much before she went away I was having a really hard time. She was a good big sister." I sniffled.

"Yeah, Allie cat she was."

"Her favorite Song was I'm Already There, by Lonestar. She liked to listen to it when you were away. I tried to see her, and sense her, Dad….."

"She's not there, Kiddo. She's with God now."

""I think she's a Guardian angel now. I think she's mine. I don't think she'd give up being my big sister just because she died. I'm sure of it. Yeah, she definitely took over the job of being my guardian angel." Because she would. She was always closer to me than Emmalin for some reason. With Emmalin they always had this bickering thing, going on. With me Amanda liked to teach things and do things for. I was close to Emmalin too, for different reasons.

Dad smiled a weird smile. "I'm sure you're right kiddo."

We had Amanda's funeral. And they played the CD I introduced it.

"We're going to play Amanda's favorite song now, before we do, before she went off to school, Amanda gave me a Mixed CD with her introducing her favorite songs, so in her own words, Amanda is going to introduce her favorite song.

"Now, the next song is I'm already there By Lonestar It came out in 2001, but it's still holds up really well. it's my favorite song. It's the perfect song when you're lonely for dad when he's been deployed, or me when I'm away here at school. So here goes, Allie." The Song started to play. Mom started to cry, and put her arm around me. After the funeral Mom sort of went on a Smothering and babying kick, like making PB&J and cutting them into stars, or quarters, at least she remembered to make it with chunky peanut Butter and Strawberry Jam. And She put my milk in a plastic cup, and gave it a straw, it's not a sippy cup, but it's very close to one. She's laying out my clothes, and lying my shoes for me. and brushing and braiding my hair for me. and cutting up my food, at breakfast and dinner. I understand, she lost one child, and is putting all her motherly energy into me. But I think Emmalin could use her motherliness right now too, and she's just kind of ignoring her. We went to the PX, and she made me hold onto the cart, and freaked the heck out when Emmalin was out of her sight for five minutes. Dad made me talk to a Child's counselor at Mercer who talked to me about Amanda.

"So your sister is your guardian angel?"

"Yes, I believe she would have either become mine or Emmalin's, but Since I can sense her, She's mine."

"Can You see her?"

"Of course not. You don't see guardian angels, Dr. Warren, but I talk to her whenever I sense her there. I think that's what freaked out my parents."

"Your probably right. Are you sad your sister's gone?"

"Well, I'm sad she's not on earth anymore, but I'm glad she's working for god to protect me."

With their daughter coloring in the waiting room with Emmalin watching her. Michael and Claudia Joy sat with the Young Grief therapist.

"What she's doing is perfectly natural, for children her age to keep lost love one's alive, by making Amanda her guardian angel, she's not really gone. Children her age can't process death as an end, it's perfectly normal. She'll grow out of it. Although I wouldn't be surprised if some small part of her always thinks Amanda is her guardian angel, but she should stop talking to her, like an Imaginary by the time she turns 8. I honestly think you should just let it run it's course it's how she's processing her sister's death, and it seems to be working, she's functioning, she's not depressed, she's eating, She's doing what she's supposed to be doing. If she starts showing signs of distress, you should bring her back, but for now, this is how your daughter's mind has chosen to cope with her sister's death, On the other hand, I go to church every Sunday, I believe in God and in angels, maybe Amanda is your daughter's guardian angel."

Claudia Joy smiled tears in her eyes. "Maybe she is."

I was sitting in my room. on my bed writing in my new journal Mom got me. It was 5.5x8 spiral Notebook with 120 pages narrow line pages, and generic Blue cover, with a White place in the right hand bottom corner for you to write name and address or name and subject or whatever you wanted but there was no writing there, so You Could write whatever you wanted. I wrote my name and Address and telephone number.

'Dear Amanda, I miss you very much. But I know you're still looking out for me, and Emmalin's doing a good job here on earth. Mom's still not completely all there, but she's doing better and she stopped treating me like I was 4 years old. I think going on a date with Finn LeBlanc Helped. Emmalin is looking and sounding better. And Dad is being strong for everyone just like he always is. Just like you always were. Chloe moved away, she was sorry, but her family got PCS'd and they had to move to DC. They'll be happier there, more people to do, their Steampunk thing with. But I'll miss Chloe. Of course I'll make new friends. I always do. friendships are never forever in the army. Neither are postings, we will move somewhere else, eventually. We went to meet the new people in Chloe's house. It was a Major Charles Hampton. It went like this.'

"I'm Mrs. Holden head of the Fort Marshall FRG, this is my daughter Allison."

"I'm Major Charles Hampton. I should introduce you to my wife….Danni…" A beautiful redheaded woman, and two redheaded children one 5 boy, and one girl about my age. "This is my wife Danielle.

Mrs. Hampton spoke. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Holden, these are our children, this is Gracie, and this is Ollie."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Holden." Gracie said. Ollie hid behind his sister.

"Ollie's a little shy, he's high functioning but he's still on the autistic spectrum, he has Asperger's. We were so pleased that Marshall elementary has a full time special Ed teacher, we've already spoken to Maggie Saunders, and she's very nice. She's willing to work with Ollie."

Mom nodded. "Yes, She's a very kind and dedicated teacher, we were lucky to lure her away from the Charleston School district, but her husband served for 25 years, and she wanted to do what she could for the children of servicemen. What teacher does Gracie have?"

"She's going to a School in town for the gifted. We had enough advance notice of the move to sign her up, for the Fordham Academy. Her teacher is Ms. Zapata.'

I smiled. "I'm going there too, and that's my teacher's name!"

Mom smiled. Mrs. Hampton said. "We should carpool. It seems silly since we live right across the street from each other and going to the same place every day, for both of us to drive all the way to Fordham."

Mom nodded "Of course. Do you want to alternate days, or weeks."

"Days, are fine, but I'd appreciate if you do the first day, not that I don't want to be there for Gracie, but Marshall and Fordham start on the same day, and she can handle herself, getting Ollie settled and accepting of his new environment is actually more important."

Mom nodded. "I understand."

Mrs. Hampton smiled. "Why don't you come in for coffee, and I made some scones. Charles was just about to run about to the PX to pick up a few things, we lost in the move, and the children can go Gracie's room to play."

Gracie nodded. "Come on." And then we played.

It turns out. Gracie's dad, is Charles Harrington Hampton V, and her mom refused to continue the tradition and named her brother Oliver Charles Hampton. That was before they knew he was different, he seemed okay to me a little weird but okay. Gracie liked drawing, and writing, and science, she liked to play outside, and she was very smart. Her favorite color was green like her eyes. We played Candy land twice, and then it was time to go home.

[A/N: This part of the chapter takes place after The 2.3 the Messenger, but before 2.4 the Leaving the tribe.]

School is starting tomorrow. And I have a new friend to hand out with. We went school Shopping. I didn't get a new backpack or lunch box, I Still have my name My Sturdy Purple Backpack with the Sewn Pack that said Allie On it, Mom added two Silver Star patches. There's a Patch on back of the backpack where it rests up against my back With My full name Full street address including Fort Marshall, Our telephone Number, and Both Mom and dad's names and cell phone numbers. We also bought the Neon Dixon Ticonderoga Pencils again. A Pencil Sharpener in the shape of a nose, A Pack of colored pencils, a Pink pearl eraser, Hi-lighters in Yellow, and Pink, a number of Different shades of Blue and Several Black Pilot G2 07s from her collection, 3x5 index cards in both white and rainbow colors, all kept a very large Zippered Make-up case/pencil case, with owls on it. She and her Calculator, and compass in there as well. Her Reporters notebooks and her favorite Purple pen was in the side-pocket. The graph paper, and Binder with Roses patterned on it, filled with Wide Ruled Loose Leaf paper, and 6 dividers Labeled Science, Languages, Math, Social Studies, Art/music, English, and different colored folders labeled Science, Languages, Math, Social Studies, English, Art/Music, & Parents. My Uniform is the same for boys as for girls. Khakis, Black, or Navy Blue slacks, White, Navy, or Light blue Polo shirt with school crest, and when the weather turns a Grey or Navy sweater with school crest, and when it gets colder whatever winter coat you have, although pea-coats is the recommended coat. They can't force people to buy those it wouldn't be right. I'm excited for the first day of school my teacher is named Miss Zapata. Bye Amanda. I'll talk to you soon. Allie'

The first day of school, Mom drives me and Gracie to Fordham. She walks us to my class, I'm wearing Khakis and I light blue polo. And shiny black shoes that daddy helped me shine. Gracie is wearing a White Polo, and Navy pants, with black shoes. We meet our teacher. Her name is Ms. Zapata, She looked like a typical Southerner but with dark hair and bright blue eyes, not Hispanic like I thought. and she had a New Orleans Accent.

"I'm Mrs. Holden, this is my daughter Allison, she prefers Allie, and this is Grace Hampton she prefers Gracie."

"Nice to meet both of you, you're sittin' together at table 3. The tables are numbered on the side of them. there are little cubby holes underneath so, take ya backpacks to the big cubbies with ya name's on deem, and take out only what ya need and take em to your take, Cheries, we'll get started in about half an hour."

"Bye Mommy, I'm glad I have a friend who goes to my new school. And my teacher seems really nice."

Once everyone got settled, Miss Zap, was at the front of the room. She was about Mrs. LeBlanc's age, and she was tiny only 5'1, and petite, and slender. She had curves though. "Welcome to Second grade, at Fordham Academy, the first thing we're going to do is take attendance, Michael-Mercury Acton."

"Here." A Mixed raced African American boy with head shaved close to his head, but still some peach fuzz on top. "But can you please call me Michael."

"Lily-Anne Ambrose." A little brunette girl, sitting next to Michael-Tornado, raised her hand.

"I'm here and you can call me, Lily."

"Bennett Carlyle."

"Bennett Hamilton Carlyle VIII, But I prefer Ben and I'm present." a boy with an upper crust Southern accent, neat Golden Blonde hair, and Green Blue eyes said.

"Ysabelle Dubois."

"Here." the pretty young dirty blonde haired girl sitting next to Bennett said.

Marisa Ellison." A slightly chubby girl but it was clear it was just baby fat, with russet hair, and purple square frame glasses.

"Samuel Grant."

"I prefer Sam, and I'm here." said a Black haired boy with tanned skin.

"Grace Hampton."

"I'm present, and I prefer Gracie."

"Allison Holden."

"Also, present and I prefer Allie." I said.

"Harris Kane."

"I'm here" He looked like a really young miniature Jimmy Carter with what was pretty close to a Beatle cut. He could definitely play a Young Jimmy Carter in a Biopic of 39th President. I wonder if has family in Georgia.

"Rebecca Martin.

"Here." a little girl sitting next to Harris, who looked Italian despite her light brown hair.

"Donovan Phillips."

"I'm here, and I like to be called Donovan, I prefer nobody call me Donnie." An African American boy with little tiny dreadlocks around his head, with the rest of it shaved. A bright smile that lit up his face seemed to be his default expression

"Andrew Russell."

"I'm here." and the boy sitting next to Donovan smiled bright, handsome perfect golden blonde boy with Bright blue eyes, and perfect features, but a good All-American feel to him. as opposed to the upper crust feel to him Bennett had. "And you can call me Andy."

"Carolina Sawyer"

"I'm here." A slightly too tall, Auburn haired girl raised her hand, She was slender but not too skinny.

"Angela Stephens."

"Present." Sitting next to Carolina and raising her hand was a dark haired beauty that was definitely part Asian but probably was only a quarter, and not a half.

"Daniel Travis"

"I'm here." A small, brown headed boy, with Clark Kent glasses and a hair cut like Finn's, some to think of it he looked a lot like Finn but bigger and he was probably quite a few shade paler. He was must turn into a lovely shade of Lobster red whenever he forgets sunscreen Raised his hand.

"Zane Wentworth"

"I'm also here." Who was sitting next to Daniel. And he looked like the most average looking kid I've ever seen he was average height for a 7 year old, average weight, no prominent features, he had brown hair, brown eyes. He was neat without being too neat, his voice was average and forgettable, the most distinguishing thing about him was his name, everything else about him just faded into the background.

"Now, that I know everyone is here. We're going to learn a little bit about each other, now for instance, I was born in New Orleans, I'm, 24 years old, My favorite color is Blue, and my favorite thing is mah Car Betsy, she's a 1966 Corvette, Now you first Michael…." We learned a little bit about everyone, which I filed away for later. Everyone was born in Charleston and the surrounding areas, except me, Gracie, and Sam who was from South Bend, Indiana and was a huge Notre Dame Fan. Most everyone's favorite colors were blue, red, pink or Purple, with two Greens, and one Orange. The favorite things were varied and surprising, I didn't share my real favorite thing the CD Amanda gave me, and said My favorite thing was to have my dad read to me. I wasn't lying it was my favorite thing to do. But My favorite possession was the CD Amanda gave me with Amanda's favorite songs and her voice introducing each song. I can't bring myself to listen more than a song at a time, and not more than once a week. When Daniel Travis said he liked to have tea parties with his little sister he said not because he likes them but because it made her so happy I was honestly surprised. That was a good guy to be friends with. Next we went over the school and classroom rules which were pretty standard for Every school, I'd been in of course I'd only been in schools at Fort Campbell, and Fort Marshall, before this, but I'd watched TV too. And it seemed pretty standard and most of the rules made sense. After the rules, We had did Math, and then Spelling, and then we did reading, then we had Geography. Then we had lunch and at recess I talked and played with a bunch a kids from my class and with Gracie. Then we brief Spanish Lesson, then We learned about the history of Charleston, and then it was time to be picked up. Mom picked up Gracie and me.

"Hey, Mom, How was your day?"

"Fine, Sweetheart. How was your day?"

"It was good, I like my new teacher, and at recess me and Gracie played tag with a bunch of kids from our class, and you know I didn't feel so completely bored like I did at Marshall today, but it's still school and I'm still a kid so I was a little bored." I shrugged. Mom laughed. "But I still liked it. So it's probably a good thing I'm coming here."

Mom said. "That's good Honey. I'm glad you like your new school. We're having dinner with Denise tonight, You can tell her all about your first day."

"Awesome." I said I loved Aunt Denise and Uncle Frank.

"Gracie how was your day?"

"It was good Mrs. Holden. I want to get home I want to find out about Oliie's day."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Author's Note: I don't own Army wives, I made an offer but apparently they weren't selling and my pitiful offer made them fall down laughing. I own Allie, though and many of the people I created to support her, and Yes, in case you're wondering Allie is unusually Intelligent, mature, observant, compassionate, and thousand other things that doesn't make her a typical child, she also has typical 7 year old traits, like wanting what she wants when she wants it, not always taking into account other people's feelings, leaving things where she last left them like the floor, not finding anything wrong with eating all her Halloween candy until she's sick if no one stops her, and not thinking things all the way through. Also I am, attempting to fix the Television time flux paradox that runs rampant in this series. How a year or months can speed by in several episode, and yet seasons and holidays don't seem to pass. In My fact, Allie will be experiencing and commenting a full year as often as I am able to portray it. I'm not sure how I'm able to suddenly make jump a whole year though. Now on with the show.**

After we dropped Gracie at home. Mom insisted I change out of my uniform and into my play clothes. I did, and then I fed Major some tiny cut up fresh vegetable and fruit bits as a treat. Carrot, apple, celery, pear, those were his favorite I ate the rest of the fruit and vegetables from what I didn't cut up, Mom made some sweet yogurt dip for the apple, and pear, and got some ranch for the celery and Carrots, and then got me some Iced tea. When I finished my snack, I did my homework with Mom looking over it. After my homework was done I went to my room. I turned my stereo the FM setting and Black Horse and the Cherry Tree Came on, which means I had left it on a rock station instead of a country or Jazz station. Which were the only FM stations I put it on, if I wanted to listen to classical or Yoga music I used a CD. Well occasionally out it on easy listening, but that was rare. Emmalin came to knock on her door.

"Em, hey how was your first day of school?"

"Good, sad, I kept thinking about Amanda." She said.

"Me too." I said. "But I know she was watching over me."

"I'm sure she is." I know My Mom and dad humored me, even though I know they wanted to believe but Emmalin actually believed me about Amanda, so did Jeremy they were the only ones. I'm not stupid I know everyone else is just humoring me, the ones who aren't actually calling me crazy. Well Finn believes me but he has an imaginary friend. Eventually Aunt Denise came over we had a calm dinner and me and Emmalin told her about our day.

"She's looking over you too, Em, She's never abandon either of us." She smiled.

"I know, Allie. Can I borrow the CD Amanda made for you?"

"I made you a copy. I already gave Mom and dad theirs, and I gave Jeremy his before he left Post, he was happy with it I guess but it also made him sad, so in case it made you sad I didn't want to give you one unless you asked for it." I said.

"Thanks, Allie." I got up and gave her the copy I mad her. She took it.

"You're welcome." Eventually Aunt Denise came, and we had dinner, she asked all kinds of questions about school, and I answered so did Emmalin, then we had dessert, and eventually it was time for bed. Daddy and I read, Count of Monte Cristo and then I went to bed. I love that daddy and I read such interesting books. The Next day I woke up Super early. I wrote letters, to Flash, Jeremy, and Uncle Frank. I sent them all some puzzle books I got in the clearance section of the PX. For 2 for $1. Mommy always lets me buy them so I can sent them to Daddy or my pen pals. I also sent them each a picture I drew of them in their ACUs. And I made one of Daddy. I had gotten up before it was light, so when daddy came in from PT, I came to see him.

"Daddy….."

"Hey, Allie cat." He hugged me he was all sweaty.

"I wrote letters to Jeremy, Uncle Frank and Flash, I need you to mail them for me."

"Of course, Kiddo." He smiled his daddy smile.

"I also drew you a picture of you in your ACU's."

He smiled again. "Thank you, Allie Cat, it means a lot to me."

"Can we do something this weekend, Maybe just me and you, or you, me and Emmalin?"

He smiled. "If you want, we can take a bike ride, on Sunday after church."

More than a week later, in another part of the world, Major Frank Sherwood, gets a Manila Envelope addressed to him in Purple ink. He smiles.

"Major?"

"It's from My Goddaughter, she always sends me Word Searches and Puzzle books, with the pictures and letters she sends. She's a real sweetheart." He said. He opens the manila envelope and reads the letter.

 **Dear Uncle Frank, I started School. It's pretty good. I like Fordham. It's a good school, my teacher is pretty nice, she's from New Orleans and calls all the kids Cher and Cherie, her name is Zapata, and we call her Miss Zap. My classmates are all nice. So far I've already made good friend she lives across the street from us, her father is a JAG. Her name is Gracie, and she loves to fly kites, we've done that once together. Their whole family is very nice. We have a class pet. It's a Gecko. Like the Insurance company on TV. It can climb the walls of its tank. His name is Gordon. I would have named him something else. Like Jack or something. Anyway, I hope you're taking good care of yourself. I included some Puzzle books for you to do when you get bored, a drawing of you in your ACUs, and a bag of Peppermints. I would have gotten you something else, but I was afraid they'd melt. I love you Uncle Frank. I'm proud of you. I'll see you when you get home. Love Allie.**

 _Frank smiled. He always hoped he'd have a little girl too. Before Jeremy was born he had hoped for one of each, but afterward when they found out they couldn't have anymore. It's why they were so grateful to Michael and Claudia Joy for making him and Denise Allie's Godparents. Allie was the perfect mix of Michael and Claudia Joy, as opposed to Amanda who a lot like a younger more vocal Claudia Joy, and Emmalin who was more like Michael. He and his wife were very close to their goddaughter and whatever his trouble, Jeremy had doted on his god-sister as well._

It had been a few weeks since I started school. And it was Fordham Picture day. We all still wore our uniforms, but all our hair was done, and we had to take our class pictures. We would get the proofs in three weeks and Mom and dad would choose which one they wanted and how many and everything. I had settled in pretty well, Colonel B was pregnant and that was pretty crazy I got her a very nice card in congratulations, well I had stationary cards that I wrote out for her. I had plenty of cards and stationary for all sorts of occasions. I didn't just write letters to Flash and Uncle Frank and Daddy. I wrote letters to other soldiers and veterans in Nursing Homes when holidays came around. So I had to have the tools to do it. I have since I learned to write. Doctor B was working at the high school in Charleston I made him a card too. Emmalin and Mommy were better, Jeremy was training here at Marshall, he came to see me and I gave him a big hug. Aunt Denise was working as a nurse and I'd seen her ride a motorcycle a few times. I had made more than just friends with Gracie. I was friends with Ysabelle, who to her close friends not anyone else, we could call her Bella. Daniel. Lily, Ben, Michael-Tornado, who really did prefer Michael, or Mike. So we called him Mike, and Rebecca, Angela and Carolina would play with us at recess, but wouldn't sit with us at lunch, so they were not quite friends, but were definitely friendly. Well, everyone in the class, was friendly, but Rebecca, Angela, and Carolina, were friend-like people.

It was a Saturday, and I was playing with Finn, TJ, Gracie, Katie, and Lucas in our backyard, while our mommies talked. We played with my outdoor toys. We were playing ring toss. I had a lot of outdoor games, most were hand-me downs from Emmalin and Amanda, but I didn't mind, or gifts from Aunt Denise and Uncle Frank they lives to spoil me, a little bit. But except for Croquet and the basket hoop, and occasionally blowing bubbles I didn't like to play outside unless I had at least one other person to play with. Mom's friends' kids, and Gracie were all good to play with. Chloe had been okay to play with but she really wasn't an outdoor type person especially since she 1 didn't like it, and 2 had to pee about every 45 minutes to an hour and half. It was hard to get too involved in a game when you played with her. She was still my best friend for a good long awhile from 4 to 7. But nothing is permanent in the army, and if she wasn't transferred sooner or later we would have been. I've written her letters, and e-mailed her. She likes where she is. She transferred to DC. Her dad is working at the hospital there, and she's going to a good school, it's a civilian school, but she likes it. In the army you can't get too attached to people because sooner or later you or the other person moves on it's just the way it works. I mean dad's a General, he would have been transferred to some other post doing something else eventually right? But for now I'm happy with where we are, and that's all that's important. I mean Aunt Denise, Uncle Frank and Jeremy are family, and we'll stay in touch wherever we go, but we won't always be posted at the same place I know that. After out game we were called into lunch and we had turkey and cheese sandwiches, and some cut up vegetables and ranch, and lemonade.

And we played with them. And then we later that day, after Finn and TJ went home that their daddy was injured and coming home, we also learned that a dead Vietnam solider, who was found in a mango grove in Vietnam after all these years was identified and his body was coming to Fort Marshall, so we could pay proper respect and he could be buried. I went to school on Monday and we got our Spelling words, and learned some grammar, started our math, and social studies sheets, and everything else. It was a pretty uneventful day. Wednesday was Hat day, and I wore, one of my old Uniform Cap's, Gracie Mom was Originally from Arkansas so she had a fan hat in the shape of a the Razorback Hawg, It had to be ancient I'm pretty sure they don't sell them anymore. Mike had a replica cap made for the Birmingham Black Barons. Miss Zap, had a New Orleans Saint Cap, No surprise there really. PFC LeBlanc came home, and so did the late Corporal Ernest Flowers, from Vietnam. Dad talked to his daughter who served here she didn't want to attend the funeral. So Mom went into Overdrive, trying to find his unit, and other people he served with. She found his best fend. And Brought him here, and the rest of his unit and brought them here. And somehow someone convinced his daughter to come to the service. It was a nice funeral. And PCF LeBlanc went on the radio. And talked about the people who identify people like Corporal Flowers.

Dad and I are reading Miss Marple right now. I really love the Detective Mysteries. I think Hercule Poirot, and I'll have to ask the Lady at the book store for More Detective novels. Not Thrillers, books like Sherlock and Miss Marple. I'm have all the Nancy Drew Girl Detective Series from Emmalin. And the Older Books from Nancy Drew Mysteries from Mom's collection, and a few of the Nancy Drew Diaries, I got on my own. I'm enjoying the older books from Mom's collection, and the difference between Emmalin's books and mine; I think I'll go as Nancy Drew for Halloween its October 1st now. Mom will ask me on Saturday What I want to be. She already told me last week to start thinking about it. I'm doing chores right now. I don't have a lot of chores. My chores are to clean and vacuum my room. Vacuum. Feed and water Major, and clean out his cage, and groom him, but that's more of an everyday thing. Help set the table every night for dinner unless we're using the good dishes because Mom doesn't trust me not to break them then its Emmalin's job, and help clear the table when it's my turn. Sweep the front porch on Saturdays and when it's fall rake the leaves in the front and back so someone can rake them up. So all I have to do on Saturdays is clean my room, and rake the yard. And My room is already pretty clean so I all I have to do is tidy up a little, change my sheets and comforter, and put the dirty ones in the laundry room, and vacuum my room, then go outside and rake the yard into neat piles, someone else will bag them up, I rake the ones in the back into four small piles and the ones in the front into three small piles. And come inside, wipe my feet and get a glass of Orange juice. Mom finds me, she's in her gardening clothes...

"Hey, Honey, are your chores done?"

"Yeah, the leaves are in nice neat piles, just like you guys wanted. Is Dad or Emmalin going to bag them up?"

"No, you and I are going to do it together. Come on, after we're done." We grabbed the garden bags, the garden gloves and got to work. "Now what do you want to be for Halloween?"

"Nancy Drew. I figure, Mary Janes, Plaid skirt, Sweater set, matching head band, Faux gold necklace, and a small messenger bag, with my handy reporter's notebook."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the series, Sweetheart. And it is an outfit you can wear again if we have to have a High ranking General and his wife over for dinner."

"Yeah, that's true. I don't mind wearing simple dresses and skirts, but I don't like the really frilly and flowery ones." I said.

"I know, which is why I don't make you wear them, you are not a frilly pink or flower print type of girl Allie, and you never will be. Emmalin isn't either, Amanda I could get to wear light pink with ruffles until she was about your age, and then she wanted something more grown up. And Neither Amanda or Emmalin would wear flower prints, on anything but their pajamas."

We finished the yard, and then I went to get my Nancy drew book, The Message in the Hollow Oak, #12. It was revised in the 1970s, Reprinted when mom was a kid. I went to take it outside to read on the porch.

"Where are you going, Allison?"

"To read on the porch."

"Good, you can sweep the porch and steps when you're out there."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said. She handed me stiffer push room we used for tor the garage, the steps, and porch. I go outside and sweep the front porch, and steps, and do a good job, and then put it back in the cleaning supply cabinet next to the garage. Then I pick my book off from the entry table and go sit outside. Mom comes out with a glass of lemonade. It wasn't hot out but it wasn't cold either even if it was a little on the cool side since it was October it was about 66 degrees out. Bright, and sunny, with a light breeze. And bright blue sunny skies. It was an absolutely gorgeous Southern Fall day. I read my book, and drank my lemonade. I finished my book, and I looked at watch the little hand was almost on the 12, and big hand was on line after the 11 that meant 11:56. I grabbed my book and went inside. Mom was making grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"I was just about to call you." She said with a smile.

"Where's Dad and Emmalin?" I sat at the table. She put a cut and half grilled cheese sandwich, next to the bowl of soup already there.

"She escaped as soon as her chores were done she had things to do, and your dad will be here any minute he only had to work half a day today" I dipped a small but of the sandwich into the soup,

"Do you have FRG stuff to do today?" After I said that I took a bite. Mmm, delicious.

"Just some calls and a visit or two. But your dad will be here." Just then Dad came in, in his ACU's.

"Hi, Honey." His Mom and dad kissed. "Sit down, I'll get your sandwich and Soup in a minute, do you want Ice Tea, Lemonade, or water." We didn't usually keep soda in the house unless we were having a party. Which meant we usually had it in the house, because there was always some event but it was usually meant for those.

"I'll have lemonade. So, how was your day ladies?" He sat next to me.

"Good, how was your honey?" Mom asked.

"Fine, I'm glad Joan is over the worst of the morning sickness. It hard to see her trying to do her job and fight being sick so much of the time."

"That's good." Mom said. "I told Roland about the Ginger Chews I used when I was pregnant with Allie, I hope he told Joan, but if she's over her morning sickness it doesn't much matter anyway."

"I suppose not." Mom placed a plate with a sandwich, and a bowl of soup in front of dad, then went to get a spoon and a glass of lemonade. We ate our lunch. Then Mom went to make calls. After dad had changed into his more casual clothes.

"What do you want to do this Afternoon, Allie?" He asked.

"Can we go on the Ghost Tour?"

He chuckled, Charleston Ghost Tour was a Walking Historical Tour through Charleston just Spookier. It was a little more expensive during October $18, instead of $15, a person but it was fun, and educational, and it was engaging, and they'd get plenty of exercise. "Sure Kiddo."

We went on the Ghost Tour, and then came back, and Mom made meatloaf, carrots, and mashed potatoes, and we had dinner, Sunday we went to church, and then we had a late lunch and late dinner, and then the rest of the school week went by quickly, that weekend, Mom and I went shopping for my Nancy Drew outfit. I got Red and Purple Plaid, Purple Knee socks, Purple sweater set, Mary Jane's, Mom let me borrow a nice silver Locket that went with my Silver, and Purple Butterfly hair clips, My hair was half up. I had my black plain not Owl Mini Backpack. Mom took a picture.

"You Look Good, Allie, very much like a Young Nancy Drew."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm gonna go hang this up. And get ready for church. Halloween is a Week from Wednesday Which Means the FRG kids party is this Saturday, and the base trick or treating is the Saturday after Halloween." I said. the base Trick or treating and FRG Party was always on two consecutive Saturdays, the Saturday before, and after Halloween unless Halloween was on Saturday or Sunday the timing shifted slightly. She knew Gracie was going as Amelia Earhart. She wanted to serve, she wanted to fly, but she hadn't narrowed down, Army, Navy or Air Force yet. She didn't know what her other friends were going as yet. But the Fordham school party was the Friday after Halloween. The day before the Base Trick or treating, and the Friday after the FRG Halloween Party. Most of the civilian kids go Trick or treating on Wednesday night post teenagers go off post on Halloween night on every years, while most of the kids who are younger don't. But I don't think Mom's going to let us go trick or treating in Charleston on Wednesday. Just on the Base trick or treat day. But at least one of Charleston's local channels plays that old show the Munster's every Halloween. Or did last year, and they're going to this year.

The week went by quickly, and soon it was time for the FRG Halloween party it was at one of the halls, that all they have meetings in. it was decorated and there was music, and lots of games, and candy, and other treats, all the FRG ladies and handful of husbands were there in full force, and all the kids were scattered around in costume. My Dad and Mom were Wild Bill Hickok and Annie Oakley and they looked kinda nice together. Emmalin was a Disco dancing Queen, Mrs. L, was a Bad Sandy from Grease and PFC LeBlanc was Danny, and everyone thought they were cute together. Mrs. M, was a Witch, probably because it took very little effort, she was kind of not good with the planning. Finn was Harry Potter, TJ was a solider, Katie was a race car driver, when I asked she said she was Danica Patrick, Lucas was a vampire. Good choices. I like Danica Patrick, and tell Katie as such. I still haven't seen Gracie, yet. there would be costume contests luckily, it wasn't influenced by rank of parents. If Lenore Baker was still charge it might have. Gracie show up, she was Amelia Earhart, her brother Ollie was A Solider. They were selling plenty of that Halloween Costume at the PX. Solider Costumes for kids. It just used old style Camo or Olive green instead of ACUs, but basically Pants, a shirt/jacket thing, caps were sold separately, and Black boots were also sold separately. Ollie was in Olive Green and Hampton had been sewn on his Pocket, and he had a Major rank insignia on his cap. And Law insignia on his collar. He looks like he went as his dad. He looked Cute, I hope he didn't win, Ollie didn't do well with public attention, even if he was very high functioning. A three siblings went as Alice, The Cheshire cat, and The White Rabbit, and won the contest their parents went as the Queen and the Mad Hatter. Their father's name was Major Tomlin, and other than that I'm not sure what he did, if I saw him in uniform I'd have more an idea of what he did. After the party we went home, and the rest of week commenced, we had our party in school on Friday, and went Trick or treating on Saturday. Sunday we went to church.


End file.
